Sonic Tales: Top of the World
by NightSlayer344
Summary: After having a stressful and busy week. Mighty the Armadillo and Honey the Cat decide to spend some alone time together with a fun picnic and be away from their friends and family. The thirty-one entry of Sonic Tales.


**Before you read this, I like to give a special thank and shout-out to my good friend Molly, A.K.A SonicFangirl321 from Deviantart, who is a huge supporter of MightyxHoney like myself and other Sonic couples that you may like. She gave me the idea of the story and allow me to use one of her artwork as the cover art for this story that you see right now. Please check out her Deviantart page and support her work.**

* * *

At a park filled with people, children, and Flickies were two anthropomorphic beings walking through the park, planning to meet each other. Walking from the left side of the park was a female yellow cat wearing a fancy red loppy dress that attracted the many eyes of nearby people who were fascinated by her outfit. The yellow cat also wore red high heel boots, black hair pigtails, and a pair of fighting gloves for she is a fighter. This pigtailed cat was Honey the Cat, a yellow cat that Sonic the Hedgehog himself considers her as his sister and on her hands was a basket full of tasty meals she made.

Coming from the other side of the public park is a strong and yet has a peaceful nature, a armadillo with the color palette of red and black that matches Honey's color scheme. Mighty the Armadillo is his name. Mighty was walking with two fresh bottles of grape juice that he got from his good friend Knuckles the Echidna, who handmade the bottles of grape juice from the grapes at Angel Island.

Both Mighty and Honey were planning to have a nice picnic together over the park. The two have been wanting to spend some time with each other for quite a while, but have been busy. Mighty, with him going on cases with Team Chaotix and Honey spending time with Sonic, Candy, and the others. Mighty and Honey just want to see each other and spend much time together as much as possible, hoping it would satisfy their needs and the weather today was perfect for them as the sun was out brightening the day with puffy clouds in the blue sky.

As Honey kept on walking, a big happy smile formed on her face when she saw the strong armadillo in her eyesight and her cheeks blushed lightly. Honey quickly used one of her hands to fix her black hair, wanting to look pretty for the armadillo she grown attach to. Mighty also smiled and blushed lightly when he saw the yellow feline walking from the distance. The armadillo puffed up his chest and gave a bold smile as he kept a tight on the bottles of grape juice. He hoped he doesn't shatter them with his amazing strength that even rivals Knuckles' strength.

As the two finally came face to face, Honey smiled and gave shy eyes to the armadillo as she looked down on the ground. Mighty thought Honey looked really cute when she gets shy, showing a bit more of her soft side that she hardly ever does around anyone for she was known to have a tough attitude.

It was quite funny how these two are attracted to each other, for what they have in common is how their names and personalities are lot a like. Both their names are the opposite of their personalities and they keep each other balance. Honey may like Mighty for his brute strength, but it's his caring and non violent nature that makes her calm and relax that no other person can do for her. Other than her brother Sonic, Mighty is the most important guy in Honey's life.

Though Mighty likes Honey's features like her red loopy dress, her pigtails, her angel wings, and her feline eyes. What Mighty really likes Honey is just how passionate she is about fighting. never giving up until the very end and she's just filled with life. It makes Mighty motivate to keep fighting to protect those close to him and finds Honey to be a one of a kind girl that he doesn't see go away from his life. With Honey's angel wings, Mighty thought to himself that he has found his earth angel.

"Hey." Honey spoke, shyly.

"Hey." Mighty responded back with a smile.

"Ready to start the picnic?" Honey asked.

"You bet! I've been really looking forward to this all week." Mighty said.

Honey giggled. "Me was well." She responded as she finally looked at Mighty's eyes.

"Well let's get started then. I wanna start this sunny day with none other than you, Honey." The armadillo said, making the yellow cat blush even hard.

"Yeah, today the only person I want to be around with is just you, Mighty." Honey answered back.

The two nodded as they began to walk together through the park, taking a nice stroll before starting their picnic. They already know the location of their picnic and that was a nice tall grass hilltop where they can get a great view of the park and be far separate from other people so they can't be bother or disturb during their picnic together.

Mighty and Honey walked up to the very top of the hill until they could feel the nice breeze of the air hit their bodies softly. They mark their spot as Honey lower her picnic basket on the grass and Mighty lower down the bottles of juices next to the basket. Mighty began to open the picnic basket, took out the picnic blanket and laid it gently on the floor. Honey on the other hand took a moment to spread her arms out to enjoy the nice air hit her body as her red dress and pigtails dance with the air. Mighty smiled seeing Honey in a peaceful state before she turned her attention back to her picnic basket to help the armadillo set their picnic up.

Gently, Honey first took out some plates and placed them on the picnic blanket while Mighty was getting the cups for their drinks ready and took out the cork on top of the bottle with his natural strength. Once the plates were on the picnic blanket, Honey carefully took out their lunches that were wrapped in tin foil or plastic bags. Their lunches consist of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with some tasty dessert such as chocolate cupcakes with strawberry icing.

Looking at the delicious in front of him, Mighty's stomach let out a small growling sound causing him to blush. Honey just laughed hearing Mighty's stomach growling and his blushing face, which she thought he looked cute when he blushes. Mighty looked away from Honey as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as the yellow cat giggled at him.

"Looks like somebody's getting hungry." Honey continued to giggle.

"Guess I am. I did miss breakfast this morning after all." Mighty said.

"How come?" Honey tilted her head at the armadillo.

"I wanted to save room for my stomach for this picnic. I want to eat everything you brought today." Mighty nodded his head.

"I see. Get ready Mighty because I too plan to eat as much as possible." Honey said, determined as she pulled a small bag from her picnic basket. "Here Mighty, I brought something you might like to eat."

"What is it?" Mighty said as he looked and read the label on the bag. "Veggie Straws?"

"Yeah try them! I think you'll like them! I know did when I took a bite!" Honey said, cheerfully.

Mighty quickly open the bag and took out one of the veggie straws, taking a bite. The armadillo chew and swallowed the veggie straw carefully, wanting to know what he was eating is tasty. A smile grew on Mighty's face after tasting one veggie straw before eating more from the bag.

"Wow these taste great Honey!" Mighty said, before eating more.

Honey wagged her cat tail happily seeing her boyfriend enjoying her treat. "I knew you would love them Mighty, but save some for me would ya?" She chortled as she grabbed a few veggie straws for herself.

As the armadillo and cat were enjoying their appetizers of veggie straws, the two finally set up their picnic as the blanket was filled with meals and desserts just waiting for them to be eaten. Mighty and Honey both sat beside each other on the picnic blanket as they both began to enjoying their meals.

Mighty picked up the bottle of grape juice and pour a cup for Honey and himself. "For you my lady." Mighty said, mocking a accent.

Honey grabbed the cup from Mighty's hand. "Oh la la." Honey responded.

The two took a sip of their drinks together and let out a sigh of satisfaction, "This grape juice is great. Where did you get it?" Honey asked the armadillo.

"From Knuckles, he's actually the one that made the bottle of grape juice himself." Mighty informed the cat.

"No way! Really? Knuckles made this himself?! Never took Knuckles as a juice maker." Honey said, looking down at her cup of juice.

"Eeyup, Knuckles makes these from the grapes found around Angel Island. He has a load of them and happily gave me one when I told him that I was going on a picnic with you." Mighty said, before taking another sip of his drink.

"I gotta tell Knuckles when I meet him to give me a bottle for my own." Honey said, chuckled.

Mighty nodded at his girlfriend as he laid back with arms holding him up and looked up at the blue sky. "I tell ya Honey, I really needed a nice day and picnic like this after having a busy week with the Chaotix." He said. "I hope I get paid for my overtime."

"Same here. I really needed this after the whole Shivera incident in Blaze's dimension a while back." Honey said. "Not to mention I also had a busy week spending time with my brother Sonic, trying to stop Eggman from his evil schemes. As much I like to punch and kick the heads off of Eggman's machine. I like to kick back and relax."

"How's your brothers, Honey?" Mighty asked.

"Sonic and Tails, they were doing well and thanks for asking. Although, Sonic said he's been having weird dreams ever since we came back from Blaze's dimension after we defeated Shivera." Honey said, rubbing her chin.

"What kind of weird dreams? If you don't mind me asking." Mighty said, curious to know what's going on with his girlfriend's brother.

"I can't really explain it and neither can Sonic, but he said something about dreaming of a mysterious island with a large castle on it." Honey said, recalling Sonic's dreams.

"A mysterious island with a large castle?" Mighty said, even more curious.

"Like I said, I really don't know and so does Sonic. Maybe he's just eating too much chili dog before going to bed. Did you know he keeps a stash of them around his house in case of an emergency." Honey said.

"Well that's Sonic for ya. That hedgehog loves his chili dogs." Mighty chuckled.

Honey then thought about her little brother Tails, "Recently I asked Tails if he could teach me how to ride the Tornado." She said.

"You wanna learn to ride the Tornado?" Mighty said, a bit surprised.

"Yeah I do. Both Sonic and Tails know how to pilot it, so I want to know as well. If a eight year old fox could pilot a plane then so can I." Honey said. "Besides there might be a time where Sonic and Tails can't fly the Tornado and I'll step in to help in their trouble."

"Well at least their good hands knowing it would be you helping them." Mighty smiled.

"How's your brother Ray doing?" Honey asked.

"He's been great. Still being that happy and cheerful Squirrel that he is. I think Ray is out right on his lunch break from his job. We might see him today if comes by." Mighty said.

"Well if he does, I'll make sure to save him some of our sandwiches if he does come by." Honey said, before taking a bite of her sandwich and gave a short laugh. "You know it's kinda funny."

"What's funny?" Mighty asked.

"It's funny how you and Sonic are friends because of how similar you two are. How come you and Sonic don't usually hang out a lot?" Honey said, curious to know about the friendship between her boyfriend and her brother.

Mighty chuckled, "Me and Sonic may be similar like you said and we did hang out a lot when we were both naive kids back in the day, but there's one thing that makes us different and that's not me being a armadillo and Sonic being a hedgehog." He said.

"Then what is it?" Honey said, curious.

"When me and Sonic were kids, we both talked about how much we wanted to see the world, but had differents methods of doing so and went on separately on our own. Sonic being the hasty one that enjoyed action while I rather stop and enjoy the sights." Mighty explained.

"Wow, I never knew that's how you two went your separate ways." Honey fascinated by Mighty's answer.

"Still, both me and Sonic share our interested for peace and nature. I guess that's enough for us to make us great friends." Mighty said. "Not to mention, I heard Sonic has a very attractive cat sister that I have my eyes on." He said, winking at Honey, who blushed heavily.

"I wonder who's this cat you speak of. She's gotta be quite the hottie for you to be attractive to." Honey played along.

Both Mighty and Honey laughed at their silly nonsense as they went back to enjoy their picnic together. The day went on as the two kept on talking about the events that happen in their week and their friends and family from their lives. Mighty told Honey all of the funny things that happen to Vector the past week that made Honey burst out laughing like how Vector got ketchup on him when sitting on the toilet where Ray and Charmy pulled a prank by placing two ketchup packs underneath the toilet seat.

Honey talked about the types of fighting moves she pulled on Eggman's egg pawns which Mighty found intriguing just how much detail Honey was talking about her moves. She also show off to Mighty her fighting moves in front of him by laying her attacks at the thin air, impressing Mighty by the speed of her attacks.

They later found themselves lying on the grass with nonchalant faces as they held their hands and looked the sky together. Both feeling full after eating enough from their picnic as they rubbed their bellies. The two even went for a short nap as Mighty first let out a yawn before napping. Honey also felt tired and let out a yawn, before she went for a cat nap and scooted close to Mighty, wrapped her arms around his body, and snuggled him as she joined in the nap with her head resting on Mighty's strong chest.

They slept like that for a hour as the clouds above them gave a bit of shade to block out the sun's light. Once the clouds pass by, the sun's light hit Mighty's face heavily, making him the first to wake up. When he woke up, he felt something on his chest and quickly looked down to see Honey sleeping peacefully on him. Mighty smiled at sight of Honey sleeping for she looked really beautiful as she slept on him and heard soft sounds of purrs coming from her.

Mighty gently rubbing his hands through Honey's black hair and began stroking it softly, hoping it would comfort Honey more as she sleep on him. Mighty knew that Honey was enjoying getting her hair stroke by him as her purring got a louder.

The armadillo kept at it stroking his hand through Honey's black hair as he was thinking to himself of the things he and Honey talked about during their picnic. Honey soon woke up from her short slumber with a big yawn, wipe her tired eyes, and looked up to see the armadillo smiling down at her.

"Sleep well?" Mighty asked the yellow cat.

"I think I'm still sleeping because this scenario looks unreal." Honey said, looking at Mighty.

"Well it's real I tell ya." Mighty chuckled.

Honey got up and stretch her arms, legs, and cat tail to get rid of her tiredness. "How long have we been sleeping." She asked, as she continued to stretch her body.

Mighty stood and began to stretch his back and arms, "I say we fell asleep for about an hour by the look of the sun." he said, looking at the sun.

"That was a nice nap, wouldn't you say?" Honey said.

"I say." Mighty agreed. "I haven't had a good nap like that for a while."

Honey then thought of an idea she and Mighty could do together. "I gotta an idea!" she clapped her hands.

"What is it?"

"Let's play a game together!" Honey said, excited.

"Okay, what game do you have in mind?" Mighty said.

"Let's play a game of tag!" Honey wagged her tail.

"Tag?" Mighty said, confused.

"Yeah it will be fun. I could really stretch my legs." Honey nodded her head.

Mighty rubbed his chin, "I don't know. It's seems a bit childish." He said, unsure.

Honey grabbed a hold Mighty's hand and tried to convince him to play. "Oh come on Mighty let's play. Besides were both rested up and it would be good to burn off the calories from our picnic. I'm a fighter and you have your strong physical body to keep in shape. We both know we don't want to become a chubby cat and armadillo." She said.

Mighty then looked down down at his stomach and realize that Honey might be right that burning off a few calories would be good after eating so much from their picnic together. Mighty clench his fist and looked at Honey with a determined face, ready to take on Honey on a game of tag.

"Okay, I'm game but who should be-"

Mighty's talk was interrupted when Honey quickly lean in and gave him a surprised kiss on the cheek, making him jump a bit.

"Tag, you're it." Honey smirked, as she quickly dash off from Mighty with a giggle.

Mighty just stood there with his face blushing taking a few moments to realize what just happen. "H-Hey no fair! You caught me off guard!" Mighty said, a bit upset.

"Catch me if you can!" Honey yelled from the distance as she ran and struck out her tongue at Mighty.

Mighty began to chase after the yellow cat with a annoyed expression. "She definitely gets that attitude from her brother." Mighty told himself as he laughed.

For the next hour, the two kept at with their game of tag as they ran around all over the park. Mighty would chase Honey through the playgrounds of the park where a lot of kids would block MIghty from Honey on the way. Honey would run through a crowd of people, where Mighty would have trouble going through because of the amount of people on his way. The yellow cat would hide on top of trees and scare Mighty from behind before storming off.

Honey would hide herself by sitting on a park bench with a newspaper covering her face and would give Mighty the wrong direction to where she was at. Honey wore Groucho Marx glasses to disguise her face from Mighty and lean on the tree to calmly give Mighty more mis-directions to her whereabouts. They even went to a house of mirrors where Mighty was having a hard time figuring out what way Honey went to and hoped he didn't get lost in the room of mirrors.

A lot of people in the park were interested seeing Mighty chasing Honey all over the park for they were putting on quite a show for everyone to see, even young kids that were playing tag themselves stopped their game to see the intense game between Mighty and Honey. Some people were rooting for Mighty and some for Honey as they would running past them and high five them.

The two were getting tired from all the running as they kept at it. Mighty was impressed by how Honey could run in the sun with that her fancy red dress without overheating. Honey was quite surprised by how determine Mighty was by looking at his face when she looks back at him as she ran. Honey taunted the armadillo by sticking out her tongue and gave a childish laugh as she was running down a hill.

Mighty smiled seeing this was his opportunity to tag the yellow cat. Mighty stopped himself as he looked his cat girlfriend running down the hill and position himself. He got down to one knee and curled up into his ball form and began charging up his version of the spin dash. Once his spin dash charged up, he blasted off as he was rolling down the hill, giving him extra speed. This caught Honey off guard as she saw Mighty coming at her with his spin dash.

Before Honey could do anything to avoid incoming armadillo, Mighty quickly jumped out of his spin dash and pounce on Honey as the two fell and started rolling down the hill together in each other's arms. The rolling came to a stop and Honey found herself pin down to ground by Mighty, who was smirking down at her. The two were breathing heavily, both were really tired from running caused by their game of tag as their faces were inches close. Mighty quickly leaned in and gave Honey a kiss on the cheek, shocking her by his action as she blushed heavily.

"Tag, you're it." Mighty teased.

Honey smirked back for she wasn't done yet and quickly kissed Mighty on the cheek. "Tag, you're it." She responded.

Mighty kissed back, "Tag, you're it." he said.

"Tag, you're it." Honey said, after kissing back.

"Tag, you're it!

"Tag, you're it!"

"Tag, you're it!"

"Tag, you're it!"

The cat and armadillo kept at it by tagging each other by kissing each other on the cheek. They watched both their movements carefully, trying to know when they should kiss back so they don't have to be 'it' in their game. The more they kissed back the more their faces became red.

The two had a standstill for a bit as they looked deeply and got lost into each other's eyes for a moment. Both Mighty and Honey were finding themselves leaning their face close and soon found their lips meet for a kiss. Mighty's insistent mouth was parting with Honey's shaking lips, sending her vibes for her sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling.

Both were loving the feel of their lips together as they wrestle with them and their arms wrapped around each other. They both had their eyes closed and let their mind go blank for the only thing they want to think of was their first kiss together and how they want to make it as memorable as possible for the rest of their lives. By the way they were kissing, they could read by their lips that they both have wanted to do this for a very long time and savor this moment. Honey even used her cat tail to pull Mighty close to her, wanting to deepen the kiss more further.

After what seems like hours, the two finally parted away and looked at each other with Mighty giving a saucy smirk and Honey giving a hungry smile as both their eyes sparkle in lust.

"Tag, you're it." Both of them said at the same time.

Moments later

Mighty and Honey were back on the hill together with some of their picnic items wrapped up and put away around them. Mighty was lying down with his arms crossed and using Honey's lap to rest his head as Honey was rubbing his face softly. Honey was smiling down at her armadillo boyfriend before picking a few flowers that were around her and place them between both her ear and Mighty's ear.

After such a day, the two felt their relationship blossom ever before when they had their first kiss. Mighty felt himself at peace as he forgot all of his problems that he can't even remember them in the first place. He was surrounded by the two of the most important things of his life, the beautiful nature environment and his girlfriend, Honey the Cat.

"What a day huh?" Honey giggled.

"Yeah. I didn't think I would enjoy this day this much." Mighty chortled out.

"What's you're favorite part of our day?" Honey asked.

"Every minute I get to be with you." Mighty teased.

"Oh stop that. You and you're cheesy liners." Honey mocked the armadillo.

"It's true though. Every moment with you Honey is never a dull moment." Mighty said.

"You should thank my brother. He really help me become who I am you know." Honey said.

"I'm glad he did, otherwise we wouldn't be here together." He said.

"I'm gonna be honest with you Mighty. I don't what I do with you in my life and I don't like thinking about that." She said, rubbing Mighty's strong arms.

"Same here Honey. Some things are better together and that's you and me." Mighty said, putting a hand on Honey's cheek. "You make me happy. With you beside me, I feel like I'm on top of the world."

Honey smiled down at the around at the armadillo, "You make me happy too." She responded back as she and Mighty went for a quick kiss on the lips.

The two looked up the blue sky to see a few flickies fly by and chirp pass them as they wave back to the flying creatures. Mighty and Honey both knew at that point of their lives as they sat on top of the hill together.

They were both on top of the world together.

The End.

* * *

 **Story by: SonicFangirl321**

 **Written by: NightSlayer344**


End file.
